Memórias de Natal
by Pandora de Romanus
Summary: Omi tem a brinlhante idéia de comemorar o natal com uma festa no Koneko. Terá sido uma boa idéia? Yaoi AyaxYouji


**Memórias de Natal**

A neve caía no telhado da Koneko enquanto Youji observava Toquio. A névoa do cigarro deixava seus pulmões enquanto o ar gelado adentrava. Estava frio demais. Frio como o olhar do ruivo. Pensou deixando escapar um sorriso.

"Merda." Ele disse. Era anti-véspera de Natal e Omi tivera novamente aquela idéia estúpida. Festa de Natal. Comemorar o que? perguntava-se Youji. Em sua mente aquela era decididamente uma idéia idiota.

**Aya andava apressado pelas ruas de Tokyo, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível na Koneko e se aquecer. Desde que Omi tivera aquela idéia 'maravilhosa', ele tivera outra idéia que só saíra da sua cabeça quando a colocara em prática. Ele agora carregava uma sacola pequena e logo avistou o prédio da koneko, dando mais uma volta no pescoço com o cachecol. O vento frio batia em suas bochechas, fazendo-as ficar coradas.**

Natal... Omi não sabia o quão importante era o Natal. Nenhum deles poderia realmente compreender. Poucos japoneses são capazes de entender o conceito. Youji se sentia levemente ofendido. O Natal era importante demais para ele para ser comemorado. O Natal o fazia lembrar de sua mãe... E de Asuka.

**Aya logo adentrou a floricultura que há aquela hora se encontrava fechada. Suspirou. "Onde está o Kudou?" Ken deu de ombros. "No telhado, onde mais? Fugindo do trabalho, pra variar."**

Do telhado Youji podia ver 4 lojas de departamento enormes. Suas decorações de natal elegantes e majestosas em verde, vermelho e dourado. Tão típico... Tão... superficial e fútil. Sua mãe fora italiana. Uma italiana católica como somente povos latinos conseguem ser. Uma italiana de cabelos cor de mel como os seus. Uma italiana que gostava muito de orar na noite de Natal. "Noite Feliz... hum, hum, hum hunm..." Youji começou a cantarolar, perdido nas memórias daquele tempo onde tudo era mais bonito...

Aya subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do telhado, vendo o outro de costas a cantarolar algo. Ficou alguns segundos apenas observando, sem anunciar sua presença. "Youji?" Finalmente deixou-se notar, aproximando-se.

Youji corou. Titubeou. Como fora ser pego em tal momento? "Hum-hum" Fez como se pra firmar a voz. "Que foi?"

Aya sorriu levemente e se aproximou. "Que música estava cantando?"

Youji viu-se sem graça. "Ah... uma aí. Mó música velha..."

"Nunca tinha ouvido antes." O ruivo comentou. Sentou-se ao lado do mais velho no telhado. "O que acha dessa história do Omi querer comemorar o natal?" Perguntou de repente.

"Ah... Sei lá..." Os olhos verdes fugiram dos violeta, sentindo vir a tona tudo de novo. "Sei que a intenção é boa, mas..." Youji riu do que ia falar, mas falou assim mesmo. "Meu, japoneses não sabem comemorar o Natal. Sem ofensa."

"Porque você acha?" Perguntou o dono dos olhos violeta que só tranmitiam curiosidade frente ao comentário.

"Ah... Sei lá..." Os olhos verdes se esquivaram mais uma vez. Ele não sabia se teria coragem de se abrir daquela forma. Ainda mais pro Aya. "Parece que de certa forma... Vocês não conseguem sentir o verdadeiro espírito... Que vocês não conseguem entender porque fazemos o bem nesta época. Porque esta época nos toca. Porque é tão especial. Pra vocês é só mais uma desculpa das lojas de departamento pra vender no final do ano." Parecia que o espírito do Natal decididamente decidira corromper a frieza costumeira que Youji gostava de manter nessa época do ano. Sem querer vomitara toda sua teoria no colo do ruivo.

"Natal é a época em que devemos fazer o bem aos outros e dizer às pessoas que amamos o quanto nos importamos não é?" Comentou o mesmo ruivo após alguns segundos em silencio... E depois falou. "Mesmo que eu ache que devêssemos fazer isso todo dia..."

O loiro parou. Encarou Aya por longos minutos como se ele tivesse criado uma segunda cabeça. Seus olhos o mediam. "Como chegou a essa conclusão? Porque acha isso?"

"Bom..." Ele desviou o olhar e voltou a observar a paisagem branca de Tokyo. "Minha mãe..." Ele suspirou. "Tinha como hobby...bom, melhor dizer obsessão, assistir especiais de fim de ano ocidentais, filmes de final de ano ocidentais e... Bem você me entende. E não era algo assim que ela gostava e pronto... A família inteira tinha que acompanhar." Ele se calou, provavelmente falara mais com o loiro naqueles 10 minutos do que em todos os anos que dividiram a mesma casa.

"Ah... Alguns desses são bons, não?" O loiro soltou uma risada discreta e voltou os olhos também pra brancura da cidade a frente deles, sua mente, no entanto, Aya podia notar estava longe... Anos-luz no passado... "Bons em tentar explicar essas coisas. Vocês faziam festas de Natal na sua casa?"

"Hai..." O espadachim disse num tom baixo, nostálgico, lembrando-se de quando sua mãe queria que eles montassem a árvore de natal com ela, e depois, na véspera, esperavam o pai voltar do trabalho para jantarem juntos em frente a lareira. De como ele e a irmã dormiam do lado da árvore, ávidos por quererem pegar no flagra o tal 'Santa Claus' mas nunca resistiam a noite inteira... Ele suspirou, abaixando o olhar.

"E era bom?" Youji pensou em si mesmo a beira da árvore, dormindo, também esperando o Papai Noel. Na fartura que sua mãe punha na mesa. Nos bolos de Natal que comprava para Asuka.

Aya sorriu levemente, sem perceber. "Apesar de meu pai reclamar ás vezes que ela exagerava com tudo aquilo... Sim... Era muito bom." Ele endireitou o corpo e então se virou pra ele. "Acho que seria uma ótima oportunidade de reviver essa época com essa festa q o Omi quer tanto fazer. Quem diria, não é uma má idéia no fim das contas." Ele sorriu levemente, um erguer de lábios e, então, encarou Youji. "Vai ficar mais tempo aqui ou pretende descer e nos ajudar na loja, como você deveria estar fazendo?" O tom fora bravo, mas tinha um quê de humor. Lembrar do seu passado perto do loiro... Ao contrário do que achara, não lhe dera nenhuma sensação ruim.

Youji observou Aya sem dizer palavra. Ele estava gostando disso. Ele tinha boas memórias. Ele até sorrira. Youji apagou o cigarro e entrou no prédio com olhos assombrados. Ele tinha boas memórias de Natal. Então porque ele não conseguia se sentir em paz com a noção de comemorar? Ele sabia. Em seu íntimo ele sabia. Sabia que era o peso da mentira. Era o peso de querer muito e não ter. Era o peso de amar e na época que você diz as pessoas o quanto as ama não ter os culhões de fazer isso.

O ruivo ficou mais um tempo no terraço antes de sorrir para si e descer para a floricultura também. Tinham muito que fazer antes de fechar a loja, que ficaria fechada até depois do natal.

Youji passou a tarde calado. Era Natal. E todos estavam felizes com isso. Mas ele estava rabugento como nunca estivera em um Natal antes. Quando terminaram de fechar a loja ele se preparou para sair. "Youji, vê se não demora na rua, a festa vai começar ás 10..." Disse Omi, preocupado. "Vou estar de volta." Ele disse seco e saiu. Nem se deu ao trabalho de fazer uma piada e isso preocupou Omi. "O que será que aconteceu?" Perguntou o garoto a Ken. "Não sei que bicho o mordeu, mas realmente ele 'tá mais rabugento que o tal do Scrouge daquele livro que você me emprestou."

Aya não comentou nada. Só esperava que ele voltasse mesmo para a festa, ou não poderia fazer o que tinha em mente. Logo ele terminou de fechar o caixa e juntou-se a Omi para preparar as comidas enquanto o Ken ficara encarregado da decoração.

Youji chegou 10:30. E pra isso Omi olhou bem feio. A árvore estava linda e até Youji tinha que admitir que Ken tinha feito um bom trabalho. Não era exagerado, nem de mau gosto, nem pobre. Era bonito. E ele se lembrou de sua mãe. O cheiro que lhe invadia as narinas também. Leitoa assada. Ele se sentiu salivar, mesmo tentando se conter, o clima natalino o conquistava pelo coração. Ele lutou pra manter o rosto impassível. "Boa noite." Disse.

"Ainda bem que não demorou muito, Youji-kun!" Disse Omi olhando feio pra ele e Aya se conteve para não sorrir, lembrando demais da sua mãe. Ele se aproximou de Youji e deu-lhe uma taça de ponche. "Toma. O Omi só está querendo q tudo saia perfeito."

"Tem álcool nisso?" Youji perguntou a Aya, vendo que este se vestira bem pra aquela ocasião e se sentindo mal por ainda estar vestindo a mesma roupa daquela tarde.

"Um pouco. Quer trocar de roupa primeiro?" Perguntou o ruivo como que lendo os pensamentos do outro.

"Posso? Num vou atrasar mais?"

Aya deu de ombros. "A essa altura...pelo menos você está aqui." Encarou-o nos olhos e seus dedos roçaram nos dedos do loiro quando ele pegou a taça de volta. "Vai lá, aproveita que o Omi foi lá dentro olhar a comida."

Youji mal podia acreditar em seus ouvidos, mas Aya estava sendo tão... bom. Youji correu pro quarto e sorriu pra si mesmo. O natal REALMENTE operava milagres. Ele tomou o banho mais rápido da história de sua vida e se vestiu. Uma camisa branca bem comportada e uma calça social preta. Nem parecia algo que Youji vestiria, mas era Natal. Dia de Jesus e mesmo que ele se dissesse ateu ele não conseguia se livrar da sensação que seria falta de respeito vestir outra coisa, desceu logo em seguida.

O ruivo apenas entregou de volta a taça e então ouviu uma melodia suava e natalina preencher a casa e suspirou, ajeitando a camisa roxa, mais clara que seus olhos. "Vá pra sala, eu e Omi já vamos."

"Precisa de ajuda?" Ele já tinha agido com má vontade demais pra um dia. O espírito realmente era contagiante e ele podia esquecer porque não queria comemorar por algumas horas. Se participando ele deixasse o ruivo feliz, sua noite estaria ganha.

"Se quiser ajudar." Disse encarando-o novamente. "Eu vou colocar os pratos na mesa."

Youji se adiantou e começou a ajudar Aya a colocar a mesa. Copos, pratos, talheres... Logo a comida estava na mesa e todos estavam sentados ao redor dela. Youji juntou as mãos e fechou os olhos ignorando o mundo. Baixinho ele agradecia a Deus como sua mãe lhe ensinara. Pela comida, pela vida, pela família que ele encontrara. Por Aya.

Após um breve silêncio eles começaram a comer e o ruivo vez ou outra conversava algo com o loiro, calmo e até...feliz. Realmente aquela época era mágica.

Cada vez que Aya falava com ele parecia que a noite ficava mais bonita aos olhos de Youji e ele se permitiu rir e curtir a companhia de todos. Ele queria tocar Aya. Mas resistiu.

A meia noite se aproximava e o ruivo já estava sentado em frente a lareira, pensativo, um copo de vinho quente na mão, enquanto ouvia o jogador tentar ajudar Omi na cozinha.

Youji foi até lá. Puxou uma cadeira ao lado do ruivo e bebeu de seu próprio copo de vinho quente. Ele deu uma risda. "Olha! È da cor do seu cabelo!" E apontou o vinho quente. E meio que por impulso e por estar tão a vontade e levemente elevado pelo álcool doce ele roçou o nariz na cabeleira de fogo. Bem atrás da orelha, arrancando de Aya um arrepio.

Este sentiu aquela sensação gostosa nas costas e então virou-se parcialmente, encarando-o com os olhos violetas mais quentes e lânguidos por causa do vinho e do calor gostoso da lareira. "Estamos engraçadinhos hoje não?" Disse, mas sua voz saiu baixa..quase convidativa.

"Ai, Aya... Sabe que no Natal a gente diz a verdade, né, e pra te falar a verdade já faz um tempo que eu queria fazer isso." Youji virou de lado olhando-o através dos cachos cor de mel, ele parecia quase que tímido.

Aya tomou um gole do vinho, uma gota escarlate escorrendo pelo canto do lábio. "Isso o que?" Perguntou curioso, encarando-o de lado.

Youji levantou uma mão meio hesitante. "Ficar assim com você." Os dedos encontraram uma mecha de cabelo de Aya e a tirou da frente dos olhos cor de lavanda num movimento que cuidava para não ser intruso demais. Youji podia beijá-lo. Mas o clima estava bom demais para arriscar.

Seu olhar era quase de alguém que não vê a outra pessoa a milênios.

Aya sorriu. Um sorriso hesitante e quase...timido. "É... Mútuo." Disse, tão baixo, que achava que o outro nem ouviria.

"Aya..." O mais velho chegou bem perto e sussurrou no ouvido do outro. "Posso te beijar?"

Aya virou seu rosto para ele, mirando-o, suas íris violetas brilhando quase enigmáticas. Ele, então, se inclinou e disse, a centímetros dos lábios do ex-detetive. "Pode sim...Youji." E beijou-o.

Foi a vez do loiro sentir um arrepio lhe descer pelas costas. Os lábios de Aya eram tão... suaves e mornos por causa do vinho. Tinham gosto de... de... Natal. De Noite Feliz. Teve de se conter pra não agarrar o ruivo. Os dedos deste tocaram de leve o braço do loiro, enquanto ele se inclinou mais, pressionando mais a boca contra a dele, seus olhos se fechando languidamente. Os dedos de Youji não mais resistiram e mergulharam nas chamas do cabelo de Aya. Os olhos de Youji também se fecharam e ele buscou mais deste gosto de felicidade que tinha a boca do ruivo.

Um suspiro calmo e cálido escapou da boca do ruivo e ele passou a língua pelos lábios do parceiro, querendo mais contato, já esquecendo de tudo a sua volta.

Um barulhão de louça caindo na pia vindo da cozinha interrompendo-os.

"Merda." Youji soltou sem querer, sentindo pairar entre os dois aquela coisa de "aqui não é o melhor lugar. Aya respirou fundo. Então ele aproximou-se e sussurrou ao ouvido do playboy "Eu comprei um presente pra você. Se quiser... Venha buscar no meu quarto." Se levantou, tomando o resto do vinho num gole só, e beijou-o, deixando nos lábios do outro o gosto da bebida. Saiu da sala em seguida.

Youji sorriu consigo mesmo e subiu atrás do outro. Também tinha algo que talvez pudesse servir num momento como esse. Na cozinha, passou por Omi e Ken que tinham os rostos rubros mais perto um do outro do que deveriam estar numa conversa convencional.

"Tenham um... FELIZ natal." Ele sorriu e deu uma piscadela para o casal cujas faces só ficaram ainda mais vermelhas. Youji deu uma batidinha na porta de Aya depois de deixá-los a sós e de passar rápidamente por seu próprio quarto.

Aya estava sentado na cama. "Entra." Sua camisa estava metade aberta, e ele tinha um pacote de presente ao lado de si no colchão. Ele estava no processo de tirar a roupa, colocar outra, mas sorriu ao pensar que talvez Youji não ligasse... Seu sorriso ficou tímido até, naquele momento.

Este, entrou e... Vendo Aya daquele jeito, tão natural, e tão ele mesmo, decidiu que não havia lugar entre eles, ali, naquele quarto, para cantadas baratas, para poesia e fantasia. A fantasia era os dois ali, sem brincadeiras ou duplos sentidos, despidos das irrealidades da vida dupla que escolheram.

"Você é muito bonito."

Youji disse isso de forma simples e sincera. Sorriu suavemente, parado no meio do quarto.

Aya olhou para o lado, sinceramente encabulado com aquele elogio. "Você também é... Sempre achei isso." Disse, voltando a olhá-lo. Ele suspirou, como que contente com aquela situação toda que estava se desenrolando, como um presente que há muito esperava. "Senta aqui." Disse, pegando o presente na mão e dando espaço ao seu lado na cama.

Youji foi e fez como pedido. Respirou fundo e olhou para Aya. O ruivo sorriu levemente e entregou o presente.

"Sei que ainda estamos na véspera, mas...feliz natal." Disse, entregando a caixinha. quando vira aquela corrente prateada com a pequena cruz de pedras brancas... Seu primeiro pensamento foi a imagem do outro usando-a. Youji abriu um sorriso do tamanho do de uma criança na manhã de natal. Ele segurou a caixinha. "Meu primeiro presente em um bom tempo, sabia?" Pra ele, só de ter sido lembrado, e por Aya ainda por cima, já era bom demais. Quando abriu a caixinha e se deparou com a cruz... Seus olhos encontraram os de Aya, emocionados. "É linda... Mas ainda não ganha de você." Sorriu. "Também tenho uma coisa pra você."

"Mesmo?" O espadachim encarou-o, sorrindo, feliz, por ele ter gostado do presente, deixando que isso se demonstrasse em suas feições sem saber porque. ele umedeceu os lábios. "E o q é?"

"É pouco original visto o que você me deu, e... sei lá... Não é nada novo. Mas é especial. Ao menos pra mim." Youji tirou de dentro do bolso uma corrente de prata com uma espada alada pendurada, olhando bem pra ela, era uma cópia da tatuagem de Youji. A diferença era que não tinha a palavra "sin" e gravado na lâmina da espada estava escrito: "the truth will set you free."

Aya pegou a corrente, seus dedos pálidos deslizando pela espada num quase carinho, seu sorriso doce e feliz. "Adorei o presente." Disse, erguendo os olhos e encarando o loiro, suas íris violetas brilhando com sentimentos variados. "Tem mais um presente que eu quero te dar... Youji."

Youji sentiu o coração acelerar. Ele havia amado a corrente. Já até estava com ela no pescoço. Ele não tinha mais nada pra dar pra Aya que também vestira a sua. Este se aproximou, lentamente pegando na mão do loiro e levando-a até seu rosto, deixando-o tocar sua pele. A luz da lua se infiltrava pela janela, dando um ar surreal à penumbra do quarto. Ao longe, os sinos da meia noite tocavam. O ruivo se aproximou mais e sussurrou de quase encontro a boca do outro. "O presente que eu quero te dar... Sou eu mesmo."

Youji riu docemente. Seus olhos marejaram e ele sentiu vergonha das lágrimas... "Esse é o melhor natal da minha vida." Beijou Aya que o beijou de volta, suspirando dentro do ato, abraçando Youji pelo pescoço, sem reserva alguma, querendo sentir seu gosto, querendo marcar todo seu corpo... Todo seu coração. O beijo de Youji tinha gosto de lágrimas. Aya era sua redenção, seu natal, Aya era uma estrela que caíra em sua cabeça pra lhe dar um pouco de senso. Aya era tudo.

O ruivo separou o beijo e secou-lhe as lágrimas com seus lábios, até que sussurrou, numa confissão que era somente para o loiro. "Youji..." O nome saiu num gemido. "Eu quero você... Agora. Aqui nessa cama."

Youji olhou nos olhos do ruivo e ergue-o da cama num abraço firme. Deitou-o na cama. Beijou-o. Beijou seu quixo, seus olhos, seu pescoço... Seus dedos terminaram de abrir a camisa de entreaberta do espadachim. "Aya... Você é tão bonito que chega a doer..."

Aya sorriu com aquelas palavras, seu coração batendo rápido, com toda aquela situação. Ele beijou-o no canto da boca. "Você que é lindo..." Disse numa confissão, sua respiração já levemente alterada podendo ser percebida pelo loiro que fechou os olhos de Aya com as pontas dos dedos. As mesmas pontas dos dedos da mão direita descendo dos olhos aos lábios, pelo pescoço, ombros, mamilos... Uma língua subiu na direção oposta. Desde o umbigo descoberto, pelo externo, lambendo o mamilo com languidês. Aya arfou, arqueando as costas, seu corpo totalmente exposto, como numa oferenda a Youji. Seus dedos se emaranharam nos fios loiros.

Youji tomou o outro mamilo entre os dedos e apertou de leve ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava o outro. A outra mão descia, alisando o corpo pálido, sentindo este se arrepiar ao toque. A língua de Youji voltou a descer, desta vez além do umbigo, desenhando em saliva os protuberantes ossos dos quadris de Aya, provocando-o.

"Youji..." Gemeu o ruivo, fechando o punho nos cabelos do loiro, seu corpo sensual, buscando mais daquela sensação. Youji desceu para a coxa direita do outro, sua língua desbravando a curva interna das pernas semi-abertas do ruivo, a respiração de Youji já estava mais pesada. A perfeição de Aya o provocava demais, sua devoção pelo outro o dominava.

O ruivo, por sua vez, se entregava há habilidade de Youji, respirava forte, os lábios secos. Suas unhas passeavam pelos ombros e costas do loiro e cada lambida e mordida que ganhava deste, naquela área tão sensível do seu corpo fazia com que se retorcesse em desejo.

Com as mãos, Youji separou ainda mais as coxas róseas e as dobrou, seu acesso àquele homem misterioso aumentara, não só fisicamente, mas também psicologicamente. Aya estava se entregando em cada gemido, cada intimidade. Como ele fizera ao confiar o pingente ao espadachim. Youji lambeu desde o botãozinho róseo que era o anus do outro até a glande do amante passando pelo escroto e todo o corpo do pênis ouvindo-o gemer. O cheiro de Aya era único. O gosto, indescritível. Youji pôs-se a lamber o botãozinho róseo, umedecendo, lubrificando para o que estaria por vir. Suas mãos, no entanto, não ficavam indolentes, elas tocavam e provocavam a prova física do desejo de Aya. Este apertou os olhos, suas unhas cravando-se mais nos ombros do outro, seus gemidos mais altos. Sabia que o playboy não ligaria para os arranhões... Porque sabia ele conhecia bem a força que tinha o espadachim. Aya precisava de mais. Enquanto Youji continuava sua mágica, retorcendo-se Aya procurou com a mão esquerda o lubrificante que havia comprado junto com o presente. Ele não sabia se teria a chance de usar, mas pelo jeito aquele era o momento. A língua de Youji em seu lugar tão íntimo mal o deixava pensar.

Youji levantou, se debruçou sobre ruivo e o beijou, sussurando em seu ouvido. "Você é a coisa mais deliciosa desde capuccino da kopenhagen..."

Aya sorriu e deu um risinho com a comparação. "Mesmo, Youji?" Sussurrou de volta, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior, para em seguida lambê-lo, beijando-o em seguida enquanto confiava ao amante o precioso tubo que tivera tanto trabalho pra achar.

Youji quase deixou cair o lubrificante. Se concentrou naquele beijo daquele homem que amava tanto. Quando o beijo terminou e arfantes se encararam, Youji sabia que ambos precisavam de mais. Ele desceu novamente pelo pescoço e o pelo peito nu de Aya e abocanhou a ereção do outro. Seus lábios distraindo o ruivo do dedo médio que escorregava discretamente pelo botão róseo que tanto provocara anteriormente.

"Aaaahn...Youji..." Gemia incoerente, seus dedos deslizando pelos fios louros.

Youji subia e descia e engolia o membro todo, ao mesmo tempo que escorregava o segundo e o terceiro dedo pra dentro de Aya. Ele adorava ver o ruivo entregue assim, solto assim, seu assim.

Este mordia o lábio inferior para conter os gemidos, suas pernas puxando o playboy mais para si, o seu interior se contraindo em volta daqueles dedos provocantes. Com uma última e longa lambida Youji levantou o rosto para Aya e perguntou, atrevido.

"Pronto pra mim?"

Aya puxou-o pelos cabelos, beijando-o agressivamente, sentindo nos lábios do outro o sal de seu próprio gosto. "Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo." Disse rouco contra a boca dele, depois que o beijo cessou.

"Você quem pediu." Youji entrou de uma vez. Esperou alguns segundos para não perder o controle, e começou um vai e vem bem devagar, quase que provocativo. Ele beijava Aya em cada momento... Provocando-o ainda mais, querendo ainda mais. As unhas do ruivo subiam lacerando os braços do loiro, o movimento fora tão repentino que lhe tirara o ar. Era, no entanto, bom demasiadamente. Parecia que tinha sido partido ao meio, mas quem se importava? Se morrer fosse tão bom como sexo com Youji já teria se suicidado há tempos. Seus dedos procuraram os cachos dourados e ali se agarraram. Beijou-o com mais fúria e enlaçou-o pela cinturacom as pernas.

"Me rasga as costas inteiras que eu vou gostar... Eu te amo demais... Aya..." O vai-vem aumentava de ritmo e Youji finalmente encontrara a prostata do parceiro.

"Aaahn... aisiterumo...ahn!" Reclamou o outro chegando no auge da paixão, seu corpo indo de encontro as estocadas do ex-detetive.

Ao ouvir aquilo Youji se perdeu. Ele era só desejo. Fogo em formato de homem que queimava Aya mais fundo no vai e vem enlouquecido, sempre acertando o prazer interno do outro, suas mãos na ereção do ruivo empurrando-o no abismo que era o orgasmo que estava prestes a engolí-los.

"AYA!!!"

O ruivo sentia-se perto de cair, muito perto... E com aquele grito fora empurrão final, ele se sentia cair mesmo sabendo que o colchão amaparava suas costas. seu corpo todo tremia, atingindo o orgasmo de forma tortuosa, suas unhas cravando-se nos ombros do loiro ao ponto de arrancar sangue. Seu interior comprimindo-se ao redor do membro do mais velho.

Youji fora-se logo depois de Aya. Seu sêmen inundando o outro, sua boca mordendo o ombro do ruivo com força. Youji sentia o corpo todo se contrair e então relaxar de uma vez. Caído sobre o amado, tudo que conseguia fazer era respirar.

"Meu... Você é foda..."

Aya sorriu malicioso. "Em ambos os sentidos, creio eu?" Murmurou no ouvido daquele que amara tanto por tanto tempo em segredo. Ele mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha de seu homem lentamente, preguiçosamente.

"Uhn-hun..." Youji respondeu e o abraçou como se este fosse um travesseiro gigante. Seus olhos pesavam, fazia tempo que o sexo não era tão intenso. Antes que pudesse cair no sono fez questão de sussurrar, bem baixinho, só para Aya.

"Eu te amo. Te amo mesmo. Num vai embora... Tá?" Ele nem tinha coragem de olhar o outro nos olhos enquanto falava, tanto era o medo de ser rejeitado.

O ruivo sorriu quase doce e então abraçou-o de volta, envolvendo-o com seu calor.

"Vou estar aqui... O quanto você me quiser."


End file.
